harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Neil's Animals (ANB)
Neil's Animals '''is run by Neil after he returns to Echo Village on Spring 9. He will stop by your farm on that day to bring you a cow. Neil will send you mail when new animals become available in his shop. There is also an option in his shop to bring the animals you have to the animal sanctuary. This increases the level of friendship you have with your animals, and decreases their stress. You will have to bring them to the animal sanctuary if you wish to get golden products out of them. Shop Hours Neil's Animals is open '''Monday - Thursday, from 10am to''' 6pm''', but not when it's rainy. Animals Cows Neil will drop by your farm on Spring 9 to give you your first cow. Every cow after that is available at his shop for 10,000G. There are 3 different styles of cow available for purchase. Jersey Cows Jersey cows become available after 3 cows are born on you farm or if you are in Fall of year 2 or later. There are 2 styles of Jersey Cow; one is a solid brown and the other is white with brown spots. Jersey Cows cost 11,500G each. Yaks Yaks are entirely new to the Harvest Moon universe. They are available for purchase in your first Winter for 20,000G each. There is only 1 style of Yak. Sheep Sheep are available for purchase in Fall of year 1. Sheep cost 7,000G each. Suffolk Sheep Suffolk Sheep available after Spring, Year 3, or if there have been 3 Sheep births on your farm. Once they become available, they will cost 8,500G each. White Alpacas This basic Alpaca will become available after you have 8 or more adult animals on your farm. They cost 12,000G each. Brown Alpacas The Brown Alpaca will unlock when you have 3 White Alpaca births on your farm, or if you're in Summer, Year 3. They cost 13,500G each. Llamas These guys will unlock after you own 2 Yaks (they don't have to be born on your farm). They cost 25,000G each. Chickens Chickens become available when Neil moves in on Spring 9, but you can't purchase them until you can build the coop after Rebecca the Architect moves in on Spring 25. They cost 5,000G each. Silkie Chickens These black chickens will become available in Winter, Year 2, or after you hatch 10 Chickens on your farm. Each Silkie Chicken will run you 6,500G. Items Milker Although Neil will give you a Milker when he gives you a cow on Spring 9, Milkers are available for 100G. Clippers The Clippers will become available after you buy the blueprint from Rebecca. It'll appear there after Fall, Year 1 or after you unlock Yuri. It's available from Neil for 100G. Brush The Brush is available the day after Rebecca moves in (Spring 26) for 100G. Bell The Bell becomes available after you've purchased the blueprint from Rebecca. It'll appear there after she moves in on Spring 25. It's available from Neil for 3,000G. Animal Medicine Animal Medicine is available as soon as Neil moves in on Spring 9 for 840G. Chicken Feed Chicken Feed is available as soon as Neil moves in on Spring 9 for 140G. Each bag of feed is good for 5 servings. There is no other way to make chicken feed in ANB, and Chickens will not find their own food as they have in previous Harvest Moon titles; you ''must ''buy feed from Neil. To feed them outside you must have a food bin placed outside to place chicken feed in. Fodder Fodder is available as soon as Neil moves in on Spring 9 for 110G. You can also buy seeds from Hana and grow the Fodder on your farm instead. Treat Treats are available from Neil as soon as he moves in on Spring 9 for 10G each. They help raise the heart level of animals, and they play a crucial role in getting animals to produce more goods. Cow Treat Cow Treats are available from Neil as soon as he moves in on Spring 9 for 30G each. They help raise the heart level of Cows, Jersey Cows, and Yaks, and they play a crucial role in getting these animals to produce more goods. They are also required to produce golden goods. Chicken Treat Chicken Treats are available for 30G each from Neil after you purchase a Chicken. They help raise the heart level of Chickens and Silkie Chickens, and they play a crucial role in getting these animals to produce more goods. Sheep Treat Sheep Treats are available for 30G each from Neil after you purchase a Sheep. They help raise the heart level of Sheep, Suffolk Sheep, Llamas, and Alpacas, and they play a crucial role in getting these animals to produce more goods. They are also required to produce golden goods. Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning Shops Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning Locations Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning Category:Shops Category:Neil Category:Pages without Pictures